Super Buu
How Super Buu joined the Tourney Super Buu (超ブウ), also called Majin Buu (Evil) (魔人ブウ 悪, Majin Bū Aku), was the result of Evil Buu eating the Good Buu turned into chocolate. This new Majin Buu had tremendously more power and increased mental capacity than the previous incarnation. In this form, Buu had very little patience and extremely dangerous fits of anger, even possessing the power to rip through dimensional walls if he got angry enough. After being awoken apart from the Good Buu, Super Buu sets out to steal powers from wizards hoping to make himself stronger. He first targets Calista. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Super Buu rubs his antenna. After the announcer calls his name Super Buu charges up and fires pink energy as the camera zooms saying "Gonna kill you!" Special Moves Gack! (Neutral) Buu opens his mouth and charges a pink energy sphere with additional streaks of black and pink electricity. Then, he fires the energy sphere from his mouth in the form of a narrow, pink energy wave at the opponent. Wrap Attack (Side) Super Buu morphs his body into the shape of a spiral, then proceeds to stretch and wrap every inch of his body around his target. He then chokes him/her for 6 seconds. Crazed Elbow Hit (Up) Super Buu flies up slapping his elbow. Bring It! (Down) Before the opponent attacks him, Buu shouts "Come here!" as he strangles the opponent by his antenna. He then brings the opponent closer with his antenna before punching them away and then ending the attack by blasting them with a Vanishing Beam Human Extinction Attack (Hyper Smash) Super Buu raises his hand up in the air and charges a pink aura around his body. Then, he fires a massive barrage of pink energy waves up into the air to rain down on the opponent, inflicting a large amount of damage. Absorption (Final Smash) Super Buu announces "I've found you!" then liquifies a body part and sends it at the opponent going "You're mine!" If hit, the opponent tries to resist, but their essense is absorbed into Super Buu. This allows him/her to assume parts of their appearance and use their special moves and Hyper and Final Smashes in a different speech pattern. For instance, if using Ujiyasu's Final Smash, Super Buu will announce "Now I'll end you!" and end it with "Run for your life!" Victory Animation #Super Buu's stomach gurgles and he rubs it saying "I'm hungry." #Super Buu extends his body out and launches pink energy saying "It's the birth of the mightiest martian!" #Super Buu lashes his arms and stings his antenna saying "No fun! You're too weak! I'll kill you now!" On-Screen Appearance Super Buu forms from liquid and says "I'll... kill you." Trivia *Super Buu's rival is a young sorceress and Cedric's neice, Calista. *Other than the English vocie actor, Super Buu shares all his voice actors with Majin Buu. *Super Buu shares his English voice actor with Totomaru, Brood, Yusuke Urameshi, Bellamy, Burn Griffiths, Lord Raptor, Spike the Devilman and Raditz. *Super Buu shares his Japanese voice actor with Golurk, Alidar Jarok and Gonzo. *Super Buu shares his French voice actor with Light Plane, Dee Jay, Jack Mathers, Recoome, Toothless, Orville Wilbur Richard "Rick" Wright, Zarbon, Captain Frye, Jack Mathers, Captain Frye, Gekkou, Mr. Luggs, Andragoras III, Lord Raptor and Bardock. *Super Buu shares his German voice actor with Isaac Washington, Lord Business, Pinky, Tomas "Sev" Sevchenko and Captain Vladimir. *Super Buu shares his Arabic voice actor with the adult Foosas, Tank Jr. and Seimei Abe. *Super Buu shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Silber. Category:Dragon Ball characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Evil Aligned Characters